


Why is it so hard?

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Day 8: Bonus/VA AppreciationYang and Blake make fun of Ruby and Weiss' mutual crush, like the great friends that they are. After all it's much easier to judge, isn't it?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, background Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Why is it so hard?

“We’re going out for a walk, ‘later team!”

Yang internally facepalmed when Ruby awkwardly opened the door for Weiss and almost hit her own face with it when she followed her out.

Instead, both her and Blake just said a monotone “Bye!” in unison without bothering to move from their chilling position on the couch.

Ruby closed the door behind her, and Blake and Yang were still respectively reading and playing a game, the blonde laying down and using her partner’s tight as a pillow.

“Ruby, you disaster!” Yang whined, now that her little sister was out of earshot.

“As if Weiss is any better.” Blake joined in, closing her book and putting it down on the couch’s arm “Did you see her lovestruck expression? She got it so bad she didn’t even scold her for almost hitting the door!” That sounded like an innocuous statement, but who knew Weiss knew it was actually a big deal.

Since the mutual crush between Ruby and Weiss became more and more apparent, it became Yang and Blake’s greatest pastime to talk and complain about it.

“I know! Gosh, they’re so obvious.” Yang continued. “Why is it so hard for them to tell each other how they feel? It’s not even like they’re trying to hide it at all, they showed it in all ways but actually saying it!”

“Hmm…”

As much as it was fun to playfully complain (and get exasperated) about them, for once Blake felt more sympathy. What the blonde was suggesting was easier said than done, especially for someone who wasn’t in their position. Someone like Yang.

But not like Blake.

No, Blake understood quite perfectly what must be going on in their minds. The hesitation, the fear to lose what they already had, fear of rejection even if all signals pointed to a requited love.

Blake knew, because she felt the same with Yang.

Their relationship has been in the verge of an intimate friendship to something more for weeks now, and Blake thought that Yang felt the same. The same feelings, the same uncertainty while dancing around each other. Blake thought they were on the same page, but if Yang was now talking about confessing so lightly, as if it was the easiest thing and she would have just got over with in their place…

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she misread the signs, Yang didn’t feel the same, and this was her way to say so. That if she did, she would have told her already.

“It’s not that simple.” Blake said, trying to ignore what her mind was suggesting.

“Why not?”

“We’re in the middle of a war. Trying to figure out how to save the world… it can’t be that easy to process and say that kind of feelings in a time like this.”

Yang stayed silent for a few seconds.

“Isn’t that exactly why things like that should be said right away?” she countered “For what we know we could die tomorrow. Wouldn’t you want for your loved one to know how you feel, and enjoy whatever time you have together?”

“I-” Blake blushed, and looked away “I guess..?”

Blake’s behavior hadn’t been unnoticed by Yang, who got up from her comfortable position to sit in front of her partner. Blake missed the warmth against her right away.

“…do you have a special someone?”

Blake blushed harder, but answered provocatively regardless “Do _you_ have one?”

Yang grinned “I asked you first!” she complained, getting closer to poke on her ribs and tickle her.

“I don’t care!” Blake tried to defend herself, attacking Yang too, and eventually the two partners just laid against each other, catching breaths and still giggling.

“…I do. Have a special someone.” Yang confessed after a little while.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So, did you confess already then?”

“Nope.”

Blake snorted, and playfully pushed her off “You’re all big talk and nothing else then!”

Yang grinned “That makes me a hypocrite I guess.” she laid on the back of the couch, her hands linked behind her head looking at the ceiling “It’s easy to talk for others, what they should or shouldn’t do. Maybe I hope that if I say those things enough, I’ll convince myself to do them as well.” Yang’s eyes moved from the ceiling and locked with amber “Or maybe I just hope to convince someone else to do it in my place.”

“Maybe it’s working.” Blake smiled, then followed the example and laid to look up too “Your war argument was pretty convincing after all.”

“I know right? It almost convinced me too.”

They stayed like that, enjoying each other’s company in a comfortable silence, unaware of being sharing the same thoughts.

_Not now… but soon._

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [KSMercury](https://ksmercury.tumblr.com/)'s [art](https://ksmercury.tumblr.com/post/619125507148201984/poor-blake-knows-exactly-why-its-so-hard). I wrote it in one go right after seeing it before the bumbleby week even started and decided to use it for my bonus day, you all know how much I love to cheat by now lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this week! I never took part of one before. It was pretty cool, but I kinda wish my mental state had been better. I'm still glad I tried and took part of it though, and I hope you liked my stories. As for me, I'll most likely take a break. So, see you next time! Bye!   
> PS: I will add day 5 sooner or later, I swear


End file.
